


Feeling Through

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A cat - Freeform, Abusive Gabriel Agreste, DJFHDHX, Dietary Issues, First Kisses, HER NAME IS MANDALAY, Kissing, Love Triangle, M/M, Malnourishment, Modeling, Parties, Patrols, Saving Paris, Shocker ik, Sleepovers, Studying, Stylish clothes, Tests, Underage Drinking, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With a test on the horizon and life a bore, Adrien starts noticing the little things that make it a little more interesting. Such as Nino’s emotional attachment to him.What would be a sleepover turns tides and leads to despair, resolved by who?Read to find out, my lovely reader :)





	Feeling Through

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so few things,,,   
I started at like 5 AM on a restless night so if the beginning makes you want to click off please don’t I promise you’ll love it  
I’m not the best at writing and trying to improve myself so this will be a reflection, and all of you are encouraged to tell me your thoughts in the comments so I can hopefully make better stories and pieces!  
The point of view is you know, same old 3rd person but it’s third person limited and changes between characters to let the reader know everything that they are feeling to optimize the reading experience!  
This might start somewhere and end somewhere completely different, so get ready for an opinion change :)  
That is all, and I hope you have fun reading!!!

Adrien had it going on for him and Nino was confused about his opinion on his best friend. Adrien had fair skin with a rosy tint at times, gorgeous green eyes souls would get sucked into, soft and fluffy platinum blonde hair, and the nicest smile (a.k.a. lips) Nino had ever seen.   
Sitting next to him in class was the literal model Adrien Agreste, and if Nino were in an animated show, he would’ve complained about not being drawn better. 

“So with this equation, you have to use the quadratic formula…”

The teacher’s lesson to fell to deaf ears and kids were close to falling asleep. Chloe had taken interest into painting her nails behind her giant pencil case, Alya was on her phone under the desk, and from what Nino could see, Rose was petting a cat in her bag. 

Looking back down to his desk partner, Adrien was steadily keeping up with the teacher and writing his notes as fast as possible. But no matter how fast he wrote, every word fell into equal lines and the handwriting made Nino want to study. Nino got the heebee jeebees. 

Nino, being left handed, kept a lazy hand writing “notes”. Even if they were just doodles of a certain blonde. Adrien was right handed of course, so his limp left hand was holding his face up. From the side profile, Nino could see the few freckles forming on the light skin, exactly how long the darker blonde eyelashes were, and that Adrien, being a model, had had extremely soft looking lips. Almost kissable.

Whoa- that was new.

Nino didn’t pay mind to it and looking back to the board again, not even hiding his peeks at Adrien.  
Adrien however, did not mind though. He knew his best friend got bored at times, and he was the only thing that was discreetly able to entertain him so he didn’t get in trouble by falling asleep, then he’d let Nino do as he pleased. 

The teacher announced a new test next week Friday. It would be the last test of their winter semester, so it would count to about 50% of their math grade, testing what the students had learned in the last few months. 

Some people were scared, some were unphased and Adrien, just, kept writing his notes.

After class, math being their last subject on that day, the students were all headed out. Mari was walking with Alya to the fountain, Kim and Max were discussing the new movie that came out, Chloe was making a scene, and just as Adrien was about to leave, Nino called his name. The boy turned, and had an ethereal glow to him due to the setting sun. “Yes?”

Nino was at a loss for words. “Oh- uh- so y’know how- there’s the test soon?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Adrien was standing still to talk to Nino and that made the latter feel important.

“Can we study together? This weekend? I need to copy your notes,” Nino paused and forgoed telling Adrien why. 

“Oh, sure. Do you wanna come to my house or…” Adrien trailed off to let Nino answer.   
“If it’s not too much trouble?” The duo started making their way down and Adrien was a few steps forward. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Nathalie,” Adrien answered and was at the opened door of his car and made a calling gesture and winked, then got into the car and left. Nino almost blushed.

Nino was putting his laptop away when he realized he could call Adrien. So he grabbed his tablet and did just that. After 3 rings, Adrien’s pretty face was on his screen. 

“Hello!”

“Sup dude,” Nino placed his tablet on his desk and walked over to his wardrobe to change attire. It was almost 10, so he could finally relax and get comfy. 

“What are you d- oh gosh.” Adrien’s cute voice halted when Nino slipped his shirt off. 

Nino isn’t gonna lie to himself. He had a good build, especially for being 15. His pecs, abs and biceps were all getting there, and he felt as if he looked like Sebastian Stan in the Winter Soldier. “Like what you see?”

Adrien’s face was blurry from Nino’s distance, especially since he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but he could see that the once pale blob was a lot more pink. “Uhh- oh look I gotta pack my bag!”

Nino felt smug and put another, more soft shirt on. And then opted to change into grey sweatpants. 

Putting his glasses back on, Nino could see his screen better. Which was just Adrien’s massive room. 

White sheets on his bed. 

Weird.

Adrien came back to frame and was wearing his version of pajamas. Loose shorts with a baggy t-shirt.

“Yo you look like a.. those girls in America… you know like- they wear that kinda clothing? And they have specific water bottles.” 

“A VSCO girl?” Adrien placed his phone on his night stand and started to fluff his pillows, obviously getting ready for bed.

“Yeah- oh my god. My best friend is a VSCO girl.” Nino found the pillow to bed ratio in Adrien’s bed cute. 

Oh fuck.

“Well, have you started studying? For the test I mean,” Adrien jumped off his bed to turn the lamp on and the lights of his room off. He also came back with a giant Ladybug Tsum Tsum.   
“With what notes?” Nino scanned his laptop from his bed and wished he had sent the song he’d been working on to Adrien. 

“Oh,” Adrien looked stumped and leaned against a few of the pillows, hugging his oversized plushie. “I’m sorry you couldn’t do it in class today.”

“It was my fault for just staring at you instead of your notebook, no worries,” Nino transferred the call to his phone and put it on his comforter on top of him, the phone leaning on the bunched up part on top of his chest.

Adrien was tense, and buried his face into the plush and started mumbling into it. “Why were you staring though?”

Nino was almost asleep, and stared at the beauty looking at him. Adrien’s pale legs were crisscrossed and the yellow of his lamp made his eyes dark. 

Overall, Nino couldn’t help himself blurting out, “because you looked pretty.” 

“Oh. OH.” Adrien was about to add something to his sounds of shock when he saw that Nino was passed out cold. Rather than bothering to even turn off the call, he just turned the lamp off and pulled his duvet over top him, and nodded off.  
Plagg was unseen from where he was next to Adrien’s phone.

The next day, Friday, Nino woke up at 6 to see his phone next to him. Picking it up, he got a lovely visual of the younger Agreste hugging all of his pillows in his sleep. 

Soft calm breaths and the slow rise and fall of his chest, hair golden and glowing in the morning light. Nino kissed his index and middle finger and pressed them to the screen, on Adrien’s face. Then ended the call.

Nino was enamored with this blonde. He could see where Marinette and Chloe were coming from. 

From the other side of Paris, Adrien Agreste felt a soft kiss on his cheek and woke up feeling content, for once. But then when he walked out of his room, walking to the dining table, his dad was waiting. 

This couldn’t be good at all.

“So you think it’s mature to be calling your acquaintances at late hours?” 

Adrien sat in the chair farthest from his caregiver. “But it’s not affecting my eyes, nor my energy.” Which was true. Adrien’s eyes were still lively without dark circles under them and his energy was honestly too high. He felt jumpy.

“Yes but that was still not mature of you. That Nino boy is no good.” Gabriel stirred in one teaspoon of sugar into his coffee.

“Oh, okay,” Adrien's shoulders slumped at the fact he couldn’t call Nino anymore. Not with his father around, at least.

Nathalie was furiously typing away at her iPad and Adrien wondered why. 

School was uneventful. Math at fourth period, and before that, all other teachers announced winter performance tests as well. Nino didn’t take cohesive notes in any class other than music. He would have to make the study sessions with Adrien worthwhile. 

Speaking of whom, Adrien wasn’t at math. Thankfully they had the lesson from yesterday with the same notes and concepts, so the younger wouldn’t have to worry about missing any notes. 

Nino glanced at the empty space next to him and when the bell rang, signaling lunch, Alya slid into the seat next to him with a pretty smile.  
“You’ve been awfully quiet today. What’s the deal?” Alya showed genuine concern, and Marinette was right there next to her. Was bolded. Marinette was nowhere to be seen, either.

Oddly, there was loud noises outside the walls of their school during math. Probably another akumatized villain for Chat Noir and Ladybug to take care of. 

Huh. Marinette and Adrien always disappeared when there was a villain to take down.   
Nino focused on Alya’s bronze gaze and shrugged, “there’s a new development in my character, or whatever you say when you talk about LB.” 

Alya took out a Tupperware container full of lightly colored macarons. “Mari said to try them, new recipe. Let’s discuss your issues in the field, instead.”

“Yeah, sure,” Nino grabbed his bag and followed his friend. 

“So? What’s up?” Alya popped a sandwich cookie into her mouth, and chewed before smiling about the lovely taste.

Swallowing his first cookie, he began. “I dunno it’s just, there’s this person that makes me feel like I wanna buy them flowers.”

Alya raised an eyebrow in question.

“Like- he’s always been there for me, and I knew that he was like, hot shit cuz, you know, he’s a model but he’s become a lot more prominent in a bi way.” Nino thought back to Adrien’s cute wink before he got into the car yesterday. 

“Uh.. it’s Adrien?”

“How’d you know?”

“The part about being a model was a dead giveaway.” Plus it’s sweet. You guys are always so touchy.” Alya ate another cookie and savored the taste before continuing. “I mean like, you’re practically eye-fucking him when you look at the poor dude.”

Nino choked on his last cookie before having a coughing fit. “Okay- first off- how are we touchy? Secondly, he’s not poor. He got me a new phone for my birthday because he knew I dropped it in the river during a villain attack. Speaking of, I guess the Ladybug fixer upper doesn’t solve everything after all.”

Alya closed the container and laughed. “With the touch issue, hm. When you’re bored in English, you start fiddling with his hair. When you guys are next to each other in gym, your hand is on his knee, and he sometimes plays with your hands when you’re asleep in history.”

Thinking to all the examples Alya supplied him with, Nino was able to focus on the points of contact. 

Adrien’s skin is soft under his hand when it’s on his knee. The blonde hair was indescribably fluffy, and that’s why he wakes up with his hands tingling when he wakes up from his history class naps. 

“I dunno, bro,” Nino frowned. “Maybe I’ll see what happens next.”

The class bell rang before Alya could respond, and the duo had to book it to the next class before the late bell rang.

Still no Adrien. He was lucky that this teacher was only doing review before the test. 

After school, Adrien was waiting at the banister for Nino, who came outside first, eager to leave prison. 

“Hey,” Adrien’s voice was quieter, “my dad is gonna be at the MET Gala this weekend, so Nathalie texted me to tell me you could come over this weekend.” 

“Sick! I’ll bring my laptop if your dad is away long enough for us to have a sleepover.” Nino beamed at the news, excited to have alone time with his beauty- buddy.

“Mhm.” Adrien’s smile seemed so private. The gloom of the gray day was somehow brighter with his friends gorgeous smile. 

But Adrien looked tired. Drained. They were walking down the steps and Adrien’s once dainty steps were replaced with sluggish and unstable ones. Thank God Nino was watching Adrien’s walk patterns, because when his eyes got alert suddenly Nino was able to pick up the signal that Adrien missed a step, and with a fast maneuver, he got in front of the blonde and had him fall on Nino’s person as opposed to the hard marble steps and eventually concrete sidewalk. 

“I’m sorry..” Adrien mumbles into his chest before going limp. 

Nathalie was rushing to get out of the car when her and the driver came in late from the road blockage caused by the live coverage of the latest Ladybug and Chat Noir show up.  
Nino picked up Adrien and carefully walked to the car, placing the teen inside when Nathalie looked at him expectantly.

“Well?” She looked like she was impatient for something.

“Well what?” He looked back at her from the same eye level. Nathalie Sancoeur was a tall woman, but heels made her reach Nino’s impressive 6’1”. 

“Get in the car, you guys can start the studying today. Gabriel won’t be back until next Tuesday because of meetings.”

“Oh damn.” Nino slipped into the car and looking at sleeping beauty, he opted to look away and just enjoy the speed of the car.

Arriving at the mansion, Nino hauled the sleeping teen to his room, where Adrien fell asleep fast on his large bed. Nino sat on the edge of it, tapping through his phone and eventually getting tired enough to just let his torso fall backwards slowly. His head landed on something warm. 

The entire bed smelled of gentle mint and Adrien. His last thoughts before nodding off into a peaceful sleep.

Adrien woke up with Nino’s head on his stomach. It was 11:47 on his clock and Adrien wanted to go back to the peaceful sleep he was having. But that could wait. He wanted Nino to be comfortable.

Pulling up a few big pillows next to him, Adrien made the bed comfier for Nino to rest in it. Dragging Nino, he mumbled something incoherent and fell back asleep.

Before he would go back to sleep as well, he changed into his shorts. Not noticing that they were the ones given for a shoot 2 years ago and that they were very short, even if they were loose.

Adrien pulled the duvet on top of his savior- schoolmate and turned to face the window before sleeping himself as well.

Nino woke up to his arms around a tiny waist, holding the other person flush against him. Opening his eyes, it was.. Adrien. 

Fuck.

Adrien’s hair smelt nice.  
And he could feel Adrien’s soft ass against his crotch. Which wasn’t helping his morning situation. 

Nino pulled away gently from Adrien and the latter fell sideways, looking pretty, even if he was asleep.

And his lips were still there.

Just waiting.. to be kissed…..

Nino shook his thoughts out of his head and sat on the couch downstairs instead. He logged into his twitter and scrolled through his feed. Of course he saw an anime ad, which featured a cute boy sitting on the floor wearing a maid dress. A short maid dress. Nino got vivid thoughts of Adrien wearing something like that for a shoot. With sheer white stockings clamping on the soft flesh of his thighs, and heels with pretty belts attaching it around his ankle. Nino pulled himself into the bathroom to have that fantasy again.

Nino’s hands pulling the stockings down and his darker skin tone on Adrien’s rosy pale, hands sliding up the skirt of the dress to grab at a soft ass, lacy underwear felt from his fingers, pulling them down to throw them aside, lifting the skirt-  
“Good morning?” Adrien knocked on the door of the bathroom. Nino quickly brushed his teeth using one of the spare wrapped brushes and tucked his boner away where the blonde wouldn’t be able to see.

“Good morning. I’m starved.” Nino whined while Adrien washes up before breakfast. He kept the door open while he brushed his teeth, ass round in those sinfully short shorts. 

Breakfast was tasty, and now it was time to study. 

They started with History, Nino’s worst subject. Adrien’s teaching was easy to follow, and the notes he’d taken were sufficiently clearing up confusion Nino had in the subject. Science was easier, and Nino started to fall asleep at Adrien’s smooth voice explaining new and old concepts, the fragile brush of hands on a textbook, and still that lovely scent of mint and Adrien.

“We can take a break now,” Adrien closed the books and shut down his laptop, turning on the large flatscreen TV instead. “Get Mario Kart, I’m gonna order some food,” Adrien reached for his phone and Nino went to grab the controllers.  
After a few minutes, large pizzas and a container of desserts were sitting in between two teens trying to demolish each other in Mario Kart. Adrien was beating Nino, obviously. Their relaxation came to an end when they realized their next topic was math. And Nino would need all the help he could get. 

The next 8 hours were hardcore studying. 3 months of Math crammed into a long lesson, concepts driven into Nino’s brain like musical notes would be held. Numbers on white boards, papers, screens, and textbooks, graphs with smooth lines and dotted connections, letters surrounding equations and the radical symbol being holy. 

Nino finally had hope that he would pass his exams.

After their study session, Adrien suggested they make food in the house as opposed to eating out twice in one day. The walk through the halls left goosebumps on Nino’s skin, each crevice the same marbled white and each door larger than the last. Hollow wind blew through the house, haunting the one new to the area. Adrien however, just kept quiet and moved through his palace of a house. 

Nino felt like he was out of place being in something as luxurious as this. Adrien blended in like he was a showpiece.

God, Nino wanted to show this boy off.  
Adrien had led them to the large kitchen, furnished with stainless steel appliances, marble top counters, and a huge kitchen island.   
Adrien took various pans and dishes out, and utensils and ingredients. Before he started, however, he tied a white apron around himself. 

Wowza.

Adrien took out eggs and separated the whites from the yolks, and then whipped the whites until they were fluffy. While the egg whites rested, he sifted flour, sugar, and baking powder together. He mixed in milk and melted margarine, and to finish the pancake batter, he folded the egg whites into the mixture to make the batter light and fluffy. 

After a few minutes of watching Adrien’s ass (figuratively and literally) cook the pancakes, he was placed a stack in front of him with a few hundred mini chocolate chips. 

Taking a huge bite from his portion, he almost teared up at the taste. Nino wanted to make Adrien a Lahiffe for all of eternity. It was light and sweet, just like the creator of such delicious food.   
“Dude, will you marry me?” Nino quickly gobbled down all of his food, not giving Adrien a chance to respond. Rhetorical question by default.

“Glad you like them,” Adrien finished his second bite before throwing all of his out. 

“What the fuck? Why’d you do that?” Nino was upset about the wasted delicacy and the fact Adrien didn’t eat at least half of his food. 

“Dietary restrictions, for the next modeling gig or something,” Adrien got out a bowl of strawberries instead. “We’re working with them for a whole month so we gotta look pretty close to perfect.”  
“But you are perfect,” Nino saddened at the lack of nutrition the model was receiving. “What’s the brand though?”

“Dolce and Gabbana,” answered Adrien, lips wrapped around a large strawberry, before softly biting into it.

“What the fuck- do you have some of their shit right now?” Nino jumped to his feet and looked Adrien in the eyes with wanderlust. 

“Mhm.” 

That’s how they ended up in Adrien’s massive walk-in closet, surrounded by thousands of shades and every textile imaginable to mankind. It was first just some Nike and Adidas, then it sprung into Gucci and Chanel, slowly morphing into the boldness of Louis Vuitton and Vivetta.   
Between hangers and red bottom heels, were Birkin bags and Adrien’s closet was worth more than Nino’s entire apartment complex, he was calling it.

Traveling through the clothes, they landed on the Dolce and Gabbana section. Nino tried on every jacket he could, and Adrien was just happy watching his best friend go nuts over the things Adrien didn’t need. 

“I’ll send you pictures of the shoot tomorrow,” Adrien pulls on his favorite Louboutins and walks towards Nino’s sitting figure, a stool next to the largest mirror in the room. 

Clicks of heels, guided intimacy, masked with the smell of mint, and realization hitting like trucks, staring into bright green eyes, passionate and desperation. Soft light peaking into open hearts and the rain of last weeks tears replaced by gleaming light and loving movements, the smell of leather and chocolate and all the strawberries ever imaginable, glossy lips close to soft ones, breaths close and anticipation, ready or not, this is it.

Adrien’s hand grasped Nino’s head and the latter rested his arms around the formers waist. Pulling closer, Nino finally rested his lips on Adrien’s perfect ones, and their eyes closed to let their hearts do the moving.

Nino’s tongue met with Adrien’s in the middle, chocolate and strawberry mixing into an elixir, addictive and unstoppable. 

Nino’s hands traveled onto Adrien’s hips, pulling Adrien into Nino’s lap, leaned against the mirror, heels slipping off and making sound on the floor. Adrien’s legs closed tighter around Nino’s waist, and their tongues moved in fervor, lustful and beautifully innocent. Reality escaping, heartbeats pounding on pulses, felt through the connections of their two bodies. Nino’s experience and Adrien’s, or lack thereof, floating them into a place they didn’t know they could reach. 

Adrien pulled away, shocked, and very red. Eyes wide, hand on top of his mouth, but, so happy. Bright hope and fluorescent lights putting together a galaxy in green, noticeable and burning.

“That was my first kiss!” Adrien called in shock, and Nino felt the urge to apologize, but instead he leaned in and kissed the boy again.  
“And that was your second.”

“I fucking hate you,” Adrien mumbled before pulling in Nino for another few hours of instense kissing.

The night came to a close with Adrien sitting backwards on Nino’s lap as they watched some dumb movie. In reality, it was an excuse for Nino to be kissing at Adrien’s neck. 

The movie became white noise and Adrien fell asleep, vulnerable in Nino’s arms.

Next morning wasn’t going so smooth. Adrien woke up crying, afraid, shaking violently and having trouble inhaling as much as he was exhaling. Walls looked to be closing in, darkness surrounding his vision, blurred thoughts and looming fear in his head. Adrien looked at his hand, ring gleaming with paw prints, and looked across his bed to the newly installed mirror, hating the vision he saw across him. Green eyes, terrified, and the black aura of cataclysm overwhelming his heart and soul, breaking him from within. 

Nino’s voice calling him, telling him to calm down, but Adrien was now shivering, holding himself tighter, curling into a ball, hating himself.   
Nino didn’t know how to deal with this, he didn’t even know what was wrong.

Adrien was getting destroyed by Chat Noir, the power of destruction destroying him and not the ego Chat Noir had. How many times did he make Ladybug or Marinette uncomfortable? Was it right of him to be acting so childish, immature, when so many people’s lives were in danger? All through him and around, a voice that was his, but so much louder, echoing in the empty room.   
“Get out, get out!” Adrien screamed, pulling at his blonde locks, tearing his hair out, eyebrows furrowed and face red, wet, splotchy. He bit at his bottom lip, drawing blood, wishing his costume was on so he could scratch his body up and destroy himself before destroying anything else.  
“Calm down, let me help you-“ Nino was cut off by Adrien shoving him down and looking him in the eye. Loving and compassionate fading to hate and insecurities.

“You can’t! Nobody can! You don’t understand!” Adrien lost his composure and thought of how Ladybug would be better off instead of trying to save him from his own dumb mistakes. How Paris wouldn’t get worried about repairs at dumb and stupid cataclysmic effects. 

Adrien hated himself. Adrien hated Chat Noir, and Chat Noir hated who he was and is.   
Nino grabbed his bag and left before Adrien could get another word out. 

Screaming turned into the mellow weeping of a terrified child, guardianless and alone.

Outside the storm grew furious, crashing rain into big windows, thunder resonating in the air, lighting turning the room into an epilepsy triggering office. 

Cold and broken, left without anyone to hold, all done by his own accord, like it would be after he touched Ladybug.

Sleep was restless, and Sunday was spent at a photoshoot. 

Monday morning was dreaded, and he didn’t care if he was cold to anybody.

The rest of the week was tense. Adrien didn’t talk to Nino, and Nino didn’t talk to Adrien. Once joined in the hip, they were now distant and frigid. 

With the winter semester coming to a close, the buzz of the end of the quarter party was spreading. This year, Juleka Couffaine was hosting it on her house boat. Her mom supported free expression, and if teens were going to get drunk and have the time of their lives, she wouldn’t stop them. 

But for the 2 weeks, she would be gone at a riot happening in Greece.

There was 3 days until the test, and Adrien was just about to pass out from exhaustion. From all the shoots, studying, school, and helping save Paris, there was no rest the teen could acquire. He kept up appearances, and made sure that his father’s company didn’t get a bad reputation from his visuals or lack thereof, but he just needed a few hours of sleep to compensate for the stress he’d been facing. And on top of that, Kagami seemed to get more and more aggressive during fencing.

Enter Juleka Couffaine. 

She was tall, pale and had red eyes. Black hair stopping at her lower back, tips dyed magenta and long bangs swept to the size covering her eye. She played bass guitar and had extreme cosmetic abilities. 

Adrien admired her talent, and didn’t know how necessary and important she would be to him right now.

A few hours ago.

Gabriel was stomping furiously to Adrien’s room. The door swung open and Adrien was on his desktop, studying. 

“You are in… so much trouble…” Gabriel had a pinker hue to his face, and wasn’t as composed as he was naturally. It was also weird of him to see Adrien without an appointment.

“What did I do?” Adrien discreetly closed his music tab and Chat Noir twitter tab.

“You… ate… grease pool… pizza…” The older man seemed to get more and more intoxicated as he stepped closer to Adrien. That’s when the boy noticed the wine bottle in his father’s grasp. “People are talking… about your… eating habits…” Gabriel’s tone started rising and not in the good way. His voice became louder and resonated through the air, and his empty hand swung at Adrien’s left cheek, knocking him from his chair. 

He fell with a hard thud on the floor, and his father yelled at him, “get up, boy! I’m not done with you yet!”

Adrien’s collar was grabbed and he was harshly lifted. Looking into the man’s eyes, Adrien’s body broke out into a cold sweat. Gabriel pushed Adrien into the wall and raised the wine glass high enough the drink started spilling on the floor. Adrien couldn’t focus on anything but the fact his heart was racing 900 beats per minute.

With a fast swing, the wine glass shattered on Adrien’s scalp and forehead, shards lodged into his skin and searing pain running through his nervous system. 

Still raised by the hand fisting his collar, Gabriel punched Adrien’s face, the wall hitting his temple from impact. 

Gabriel let go, and Adrien fell to the floor. 

“Pathetic… never my child…” Gabriel mentioned and kicked Adrien’s stomach before leaving his son in his room, empty sound louder than necessary.

Plagg logged into Adrien’s phone and called the first name he could decipher, and then used all his power to make Adrien say “claws out”.   
They traveled sluggishly but made it to the end of the Seine, where Chat Noir collapsed.

Plagg, drained, let himself be untransformed and hid in Adrien’s jacket.

It was near 11 at night, and Juleka was nowhere to be seen on the massive ship. However, Juleka cake out in a matter of minutes, hoisting Adrien over her back and dragging him to the inside of the house boat, The Liberty.

Luka Couffaine saw Rose waiting for Juleka, so he said he could control it.

Lifting Adrien onto Luka’s bed, the latter marveled at how light the model was. He was almost a hummingbird, hollow bones, small, and fragile.

“Sorry, sleeping beauty,” Luka took extra caution touching the boy. He didn’t know where it could hurt more. First, the glass shards. Using tweezers, he carefully plucked each piece of glass. Even if he used the gentlest of touches, Adrien still whimpered in pain. 

Soon, every single incision of glass was gone, replaced wit red staining pretty blonde hair. Luka wrapped a long bandage around the biggest points of impact, and immediately blood began to be soaked into the white gauze. 

Luka had to be extra careful in removing Adrien’s clothing. Adrien was lifted so Luka could raise his shirt and Luka winced when he saw the large bruise forming on Adrien’s midriff. “I’m sorry, kitten, but this is going to hurt a bit.”

Grabbing an ice pack from the fridge, he covered it in one of his t-shirts and rested it on Adrien’s stomach. Grabbing ice cubes, he rubbed Adrien’s bruising temple and cheekbone, fair skin marred with ridiculous ailments.

Lifting the pant legs of Adrien’s shorts, there was no damage at his lower body, thankfully. Luka put Adrien in one of his old t-shirts, even if the t-shirt would’ve fit Luka at age 12, but it was substantially large on Adrien’s thin frame. Luka wondered if Adrien was fed enough or not.  
Putting a balm on the marks on Adrien’s head, Luka laid the fainted teen on his bed, head resting on blue pillows. 

Luka placed ice on the midriff and got up, reaching his guitar from his wall on the far right. He sat back down onto his bed and started playing the thoughts he had about his situation. Adrien looked pained and unhappy, a negative expression visible on his face. Mellow tunes and slow notes, vibrating in the air, shunned and shy.   
Adrien stirred and his eyes fluttered awake. He whimpered from the aching sensation of exhaustion, abuse, and panic all in one running through his body. 

“Good morning, kitten,” Luka sounded surreal at the moment, voice low and deep, like a Greek god. 

“Mmmm,” Adrien’s throat was dry and he needed water before he passed out (again) but from dehydration. He pointed to his throat and Luka passed him one of the few water bottles lined up under his nightstand.

Adrien tried to get up, and Luka put one of his hands on Adrien’s back, and the other reached for his hand, helping Adrien sit upright. 

Adrien took small sips of the water and once he realized his hand was still in Luka’s, he didn’t do anything about it other than cherish it.

Physical contact was scarce and Adrien was a touch greedy whore. His dad, nor Nathalie, or even his monster of a driver ever touched him, other than to put him back in his prison cell room.  
“Hey, this is gonna sound weird, but can you hug me?” Adrien sheepishly asked, fear of rejection clear in his mind.

“Anything, dollface,” Luka murmured and wrapped his arm around Adrien’s back, who immediately straightened it and leaned into the touch. Luka carefully removed his guitar from his lap and put it on the floor, wrapping his other arm around Adrien, his hand resting on the inside of Adrien’s left hip.

Luka was kind of fucked.

Adrien was an innocent kitten who was very recently abused by his guardian and Luka was reveling the soft touch of him and the warmth his plush skin could provide. 

Luka is a mature, experienced, 17 year old with morals. 

Ugh, Luka’s body is telling him to comfort the sorrowful blonde with lustful kisses and the feeling of hands roaming on acres of gorgeously smooth and warm skin, but his mind is telling him to stop harassing this undeserving baby.  
Adrien was asleep in Luka’s arms, head resting on Luka’s collarbone. 

If it weren’t for the fact that Kitten was sleeping, Luka would’ve taken advantage of him. But he fought against those thoughts. Because Adrien was peacefully sleeping, and Luka needed the negative nervousness in the room to change into calm and collected again.

Luka woke up, feeling something laying on him. It was a thin boy with messy blonde hair and a flushed complexion. Adrien was sleeping on him, long legs tangled with Luka’s ones. Luka didn’t dare move, afraid to wake up such sleep. It’s as if the model hadn’t slept for days, and honestly, Luka didn’t doubt that. The bruise on Adrien’s temple was less purple and now an ugly pink, and the hand mark on Adrien’s cheek was disappearing as well. 

But it was 6:45 on a Thursday and they both needed to go to school. 

“Kitten, wake up,” Luka starting brushing his hands down Adrien’s spine and miraculously, Adrien started purring. Vibrating softly, felt in Luka’s heart. “Oh god, kitten, you’re going to be the death of me,” Luka struggled to not have his hands reach lower, just low enough to grab-  
Luka resisted. 

He wasn’t going to take advantage of Adrien.

Nope.

Adrien woke up startled, and immediately started rambling about the trouble he was going to be in.   
Luka placed a finger on Adrien’s mouth and Adrien looked at him with worry. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Luka guided Adrien to get up and Adrien pouted. He fucking pouted. Luka had to fist his sheets in his hand to not let them do anything else. 

Adrien looked at the clock on the wall, and then gasped loudly. In a blur, Adrien kissed the corner of Luka’s mouth, and ran out of the room, running back to throw Luka’s shirt at the stunned teen. 

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien yelled, and in a cold breeze, he was transformed into Chat Noir, masked and in the flesh. 

It took about 15 minutes of rooftop jumping to get to his house/room, and he transformed back to Adrien and changed into his regular clothes. Grabbing his bag, he didn’t reminisce on the skipped breakfast. Plagg munched on pieces of Camembert re-charging from both last nights and today morning’s transformations. 

Getting in the car, Adrien didn’t look at the front, just stared out the window, remembering the modest hug he fell asleep in. Luka was warm, and his shirt felt like a cloud, bruh, Adrien wanted to go back to Luka so bad. 

Thursday’s were full of rush. Each teacher was implementing the last of study review, and students were panicked, worried if they would pass the test or not. 

Marinette and Adrien were nowhere to be seen, as per usual.

Nino felt his suspicions growing when he saw the white butterfly outside and then the two students in question return exhausted and disheveled.  
Nath and Marc were working on a new story, and Nath was trying his hardest to storyboard the thoughts coming out of Marc’s lips. All the while, Marc’s eyes glimmered when they spoke of the heroes, and Nath’s pencil moved through the paper on autopilot while the redheads eyes focused on his partner being in his head. A few times, when Marc started talking too fast, Nath would stop them by kissing them. They were innocent and honestly, a perfect couple.   
Nino wished he could have that with Adrien. But he kept that to himself. 

After school, everyone that knew of Luka Couffaine’s elusive existence were entranced with presence of the guitarist himself. But he paid no mind to anybody except Kitty Handle and Adrien Agreste. 

Marinette greeted him and Luka waved at her, before focusing his vision on Adrien, specifically his head and the gauze wrapping it. 

“Are you alright? How do you feel?” Luka was genuinely worried for the younger teen’s well-being. Absentmindedly, Luka turned Adrien’s head with a careful hand to inspect the less than pretty bruise on his temple. Adrien leaned in to the touch, still touch-starved. 

“It’s better, I’ll be okay,” Adrien answered and used both of his hands to remove the hand on his jaw. Holding Luka’s arm in his grasp, he looked the bluenette in the eyes, “thank you for the help,” Adrien was grateful for Luka. And all the aid he provided to him and when Adrien was at a low point. 

Juleka came next to her brother, and Adrien gasped in shock before grasping the tall girls face in his hands and looking at her with pure admiration. “Thank you, too! I’m glad you were available to pick up my call!” 

The Couffaine’s smiled, and Rose took Juleka’s hand in her own. “We’re gonna go to the docks today to stargaze, join us if you want,” Rose was hyper, wanting Adrien to be a possible partner for Luka, after the lonesome teen sang about his troubles finding a lover.

Nino watched the scene, and glared at Luka. A purple glowing butterfly landed on his headphones, and a glowing visor silhouetted around his eyes. 

“Hello, Ace. You will get your boyfriend back and get me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses.” Hawkmoth commanded and Nino’s casual street wear morphed into a white suit with red spades patterned on a cape. 

Adrien turned around to see the transformation, and as much as he would’ve loved to just run away with Luka right then and there, he ran away to the nearest alleyway. 

“Plagg, claws out!” A chilled breeze later, Chat Noir pounced out, tired and pissed, ready for a fight and a break. Ladybug was just as angry, yo-yo swinging like a shield in front of them.   
Ace presses a button on his headphones, and an anime theme burst out, specifically from Dragon Ball Z. As the song blared, his body started glowing and he combusted, all the onlookers blown away a good kilometer away. A crater the size of a lake remained, the school and all the buildings, trees, and anything and everything was decimated. 

Another tap to the headphones later, Toxic by Britney Spears started playing. With a raise of his hand, the crater began filling up with radioactive material, and Ladybug leaped up with nothing to grab. Thankfully, Chat had used his baton like a high ground, getting the two heroes up and the bottom of the baton slowly melting away.  
They sighed at each other, and called Lucky Charm and Cataclysm at the same time. Ladybug remained with a shirt. A white button down with ladybug print on the inside. Something exactly like the one Adrien wore everyday.   
She scanned her surroundings, and Chat’s and Ace’s lips, and her yo-yo lit up. 

She wrapped the shirt around Chat’s shoulders, and when he faced her, she touched her lips with her hand and nodded to Ace’s direction. Wrapping the yo-yo around Ace in a quick motion, Chat slid down the string like a zip line and wrapped his arms around Ace, kissing the villain and using his cataclysmic hand to hold Ace’s head up, touching the headphones first, as the villain got distracted. Can You Feel The Love Tonight from Lion King started playing before the headphones were nothing but ash, and the akuma was escaping. The Ladybug fixer upper turned everything back to normal and Ladybug and Chat Noir smiles to each other before announcing, “pound it!” A fist bump later, they went in their separate ways, transforming back to plain old Marinette and Adrien. 

Adrien’s mind was boggled. Why had the shirt been his? Why did he have to kiss Nino? A distraction plot, most likely, but now Nino would find out Adrien was Chat Noir because Nino knew how Adrien’s mouth felt and tasted. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Nino couldn’t remember anything but, having the taste of Adrien lingering in his mouth after he transformed back.   
Why?

Later that night, after 3 hours of studying with no breaks, Adrien turned the lights off and placed a decoy of himself in the bed. A blonde wig, and a mannequin’s head painted with his foundation shade, accented with dirty blonde eyebrows and lashes, and lips colored with pink tint. He knew how to fool his father, so he placed a breathing pump under the decoy so his father would think he was still breathing. 

Transforming into Chat, he made a quick pit stop to La Chat chocolatier, grabbing a few cat shaped truffles and paying a small fee of £125.   
He jumped until he made it to the dock, alter ego fading off into Plagg, who opened his mouth, and Adrien rolled his eyes with love and fed the kwami his favorite cheese.

Walking to the dock, Adrien kept his cool when he saw Luka sitting on the edge, feet a few inches away from the waves of clear water. His shoes and socks rested on top of his guitar case, and as usual, a sad tune from the instrument flowed out. 

“Hello,” Adrien sat next to Luka, and rolled up his denim jeans before taking his shoes and socks off like Luka, and putting his feet near the water as well. 

Paris’ lights barely reached the dock, and even if the glowing Eiffel Tower was visible, the star of the show was the crescent moon, luminicient from the suns light, and the hundreds of thousands of glittering stars, sprinkled into clumps and lines, each with their own story to tell. 

“I got you something, to thank you,” Luka was placed a white bag on his lap, with cursive black letters spelling out, La Chat. 

“I can’t accept this, this isn’t right,” pushing the bag away, Luka looked Adrien in the eye. “I’m undeserving.”

“Nononono, you helped me and it’s the least I could do,” Adrien took the box out of the bag and thought of a way to make Luka accept the gift. “What if I feed you?”

“But I’ll do the same. We can half it,” Luka winked and Adrien wanted to melt. 

But somewhere in the back of his head, Nino was there. Alone on the wall. Waiting for Adrien to kiss him. 

Adrien ignored the thoughts.

“Fine,” Adrien opened the box to reveal 9 pretty truffles with gold leaf decorations and chocolate flowers on the top. He picked up one of the chocolates and put it in Luka’s awaiting open mouth. 

Luka closed his mouth just in time to have Adrien’s fingers in his mouth. Adrien flushes and pulls his hand away, stunned. Luka fed Adrien next, and Adrien politely took it from Luka’s hands, looking up to Luka giving him an almost predatory look. It washes off to reveal a guarded look, as if Luka was trying to hide something.  
Before any of them could speak, Rose yelled, “first snow!”

And looking around them, Luka and Adrien noticed the massive clouds arriving, and how chilly the wind was getting. Snow was falling on the water far, and Adrien’s body grew goosebumps. 

Packing up his guitar and putting his shoes back on, Luka was almost about to get up when he saw Adrien looking dreamily at the storm.   
“What’s wrong, kitten?” Luka saw the change in complexion from pale to pink, and then was immediately worried after seeing the first tear drops leave Adrien’s eyes. Big tears with large emotions, dropping to Adrien’s thighs as soon as they left the waterline of his eyes. 

“I- oh it’s-“ Adrien sniffed and wiped some tears away with his hand. “My mom used to like being outside for the first snow. Ever since… she left us… we’ve never done the thing again,” Adrien was about to get up when Luka sat down again. “You miss her a lot, huh?” 

“Everyday, sometimes to the point where I break down completely,” said Adrien, tears stopped but sorrow still present in his smooth voice. 

“Well, we can experience this one together,” Luka suggested, and then beckoned Adrien to come closer. “Face me,” Luka commanded, and when Adrien had to remove his legs from being swung over the dock to sitting in criss cross. To his surprise, Luka grabbed one of Adrien’s socks and slid it over his foot, and he did this with the other, too. Then he carefully put Adrien’s converse back onto Adrien’s feet. Adrien’s legs were almost spread, if not the way he was touching his knees together. 

Luka put his large, warm hands on Adrien’s legs, while they were still visible, and looked at Adrien with a calm expression. 

Luka wanted to kiss Adrien badly.

Adrien wanted the same. 

But as opposed to the love that could transpire from this comfort, Luka just rolled Adrien’s jeans down and looked away. 

“My dad…” Luka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “He said he loved us all. I was 8 and Jules was 5, and it was the day after we got our instruments. He got the keyboard for himself. Mom was so ecstatic he was joining us.

He… started yelling at me. Screaming about how I wasn’t a good son. I didn’t know what I did. He grabbed my guitar and smashed it to pieces.   
He told me he didn’t love me.

Jules was terrified, hiding with her instrument. Mom didn’t know what to do. He walked out, and he never returned.”

Snowfall was gorgeous, white flecks falling onto the water and the wooden dock. Tide was high, and the moon was gone. Snow clouds loomed over the edge of Paris, and Adrien was both entranced by the magic of first snow and pissed more at Luka’s dad than he was at his own.   
Luka wasn’t the confident musician Adrien thought he was. Luka was a hurt child trying to make people proud, because his dad wasn’t. Luka looked broken, and there was snowflakes on his pretty two-toned hair. 

“You have snowflakes in your hair,” Adrien wrapped his arms around one of Luka’s, and got close to him. Putting his head on Luka’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers together, and sharing warmth between the two of them, he glanced at Luka. “And for the record, I think you’re pretty great.”

Friday morning, Adrien swallowed his pride and tapped Nino’s shoulder, to get his attention.   
“I’m sorry for acting out that night, it wasn’t right of me,” Adrien felt terrible about the things he’d said, and the way he kicked Nino out, it wasn’t like him or what someone would expect.   
“No, don’t be. I didn’t understand what you were going through,” Nino looked sheepish and picked up Adrien’s hand. “Thanks for all the help though,” a small kiss was pressed to the back of Adrien’s hand and the blonde just about melted.   
“Good luck,” and then the first of the many tests began. 

The class unanimously decided they were brain dead, and after the post exam recession, the buzz about the party was growing. In the spare hour the school had after exams to let students rest, everyone started gossiping about what was going to happen and who was going to go.   
Here’s the thing about the post exam party, it was casual, but it was also more upscale. Rather than wearing regular everyday clothes, people were expected to put some effort into the outfits, even if they weren’t formal or business attire.   
That puts stress on Adrien, never being to these things before. 

But if he was going to look like a mess, he would at least do it with sophistication. 

Adrien didn’t like bragging about his money. Just this once, he couldn’t find his regular shirts, and settled for a pretty white turtleneck. Hopefully no one would notice the golden Chanel logo pin on the collar. Adrien tried to remove it, but it was sewed. Oh well. Adrien pulled on his black skinny jeans, and then saw the same one, but with rips on it fashionably on the things. 

Adrien was sold. 

But to wear it, he needed something to make his outfit not like a white girl going to Cheesecake Factory. To fight the prim and proper standards society held to him, Adrien grabbed his fishnets and wore them. They clung to his legs, and they were by no means comfortable, but they say beauty is pain, so who is he to argue with them?  
Adrien tugged the ripped jeans onto his legs, jumping a few times to get them over his thighs and ass, and put the zipper up and buttoned. He wore a white belt with a gold buckle and his custom black and gold vans. The black shoes had gold roses printed on the sides and insides, and gold stripes as opposed to the ordinary white.

Adrien was almost finished until he saw a particular box on his vanity. 

His mom’s earrings.

Pretty gold roses, and a cuff attachment with a leaf charm.

Adrien couldn’t give two shits anymore and wore them.

He saw that it was a little past 10 and decided it was time to go. 

“Plagg, claws out!”

Adrien arrived when the party was in full swing.  
Blaring loud music, floor shaking in sound waves, the teenage youth pouring out into the dance floor, the sight of alcohol, and the smell of hormones overwhelmed Adrien. 

But he loved it.

His father would never approve.

God, that made him love this party more.

Not before long, he’d spotted Alya’s colorful hair and knew that’s where his friends were. He walked with steadfast dignity, drawing some attention, from both girls and boys. He looked stunning, so he wouldn’t fool himself by saying it was because of his awkwardness. Having a designer for a parent teaches some things about posture and class.

There were round tables surrounding the dance floor, and of course, his class had one to themselves. Everyone looked lovely, with different styles completely. 

Marinette had her hair in curls and wore dark lipstick with a questionably short dress and black heels, Alya wore a nice orange shirt to match her hair and had white shorts to compliment her skin-tone, and Nino… 

Whoa.

He wore a sleeveless hoodie shirt that showed off his toned arms. His sweatpants weren’t good at hiding what mattered and his hair was gorgeously disheveled.   
“I wanna climb you like a tree,” Adrien mumbled and got himself settled. 

“Hey,” Nino got Adrien’s attention and smiled.   
“Oh, hello,” Adrien returned the smile and his body language fit the situation when his knees turned to face Nino’s own. 

“How do you think you did on the test?” Asked Nino, a hand slowly reaching out for Adrien’s thigh. No one could see under the table, so it wouldn’t matter much. 

“I think I did okay, but I just hope I get at least A’s,” Adrien’s hand reached to tuck a lock of pretty golden hair behind his ear, and then he felt the magical sensation of Nino’s large hand on his thigh. At first it was a simple hold, but then it reached inside and grabbed, and oh boy did that do some interesting things to Adrien’s insides.   
“Mmmm, I think I at least passed everything, so I’ll be okay for the most part,” Adrien laughed and playfully glared.

“You better, or Nathalie would think we were just making out when we were supposed to be studying.”

Nino raised an eyebrow suggestively. “Oh? And would she be wrong?”

Adrien’s pretty face turned a few shades red, and he held a fist to his mouth. “Shush.”

As Nino’s hands started rubbing slow circles on Adrien’s leg, Adrien realized how ravenous he was. “I’ll be right back.”

What was thought to be an easy task was proved difficult, drunken teens and sober ones alike routinely catcalling him. 

The drinks table was overcrowded with cheap and expensive looking alcohol, red solo cups and if anyone could see, snacks that’d been ravaged. Adrien chose on a sparkling water with alcohol content, and then poured half the the drink out into the punch, before opening another can of beer. He poured as much of the beer as he could into his sparkling water and swooshed it around before taking a sip. 

If he’d learned one thing from eating in so many different countries and getting a taste of alcohol from each, it was that he was a sucker for fruity and alcoholic drinks. 

Adrien walked back, and Nino was nowhere to be seen, and it was the same with the rest of his class besides Nathaniel and Marc, who’d been flirting non stop. Marc’s cheeks were pink from the alcohol’s effect and Nath was significantly more confident. Who knew that Marc could sink into himself more and more.

Adrien grinned and took his phone out, settling for going through his Chat Noir tumblr instead of his Adrien one. 

Chat Noir had around 1,030,000 followers, nearly anyone that could follow him on tumblr did so. His last post was a picture of Chat laying on top of the Eiffel Tower, and it was angled down to let everyone see the city from the height. He used his staff as a selfie stick, and it worked out pretty well. Ignoring the flood of notes coming in, he went to his other one. 

As the night passed and he consumed more of his drink, his vision started getting foggy and sounds became a bit too loud. He couldn’t hear himself thinking, and he needed a quiet space to readjust. 

Adrien left through the doorway to the staircase, and sat before taking a deep breath and sighing it out. The colorful lights of the party seeped into the kitchen from the doorway, and Adrien saw a pretty white cat walking towards him. He put his hand out and the cat nuzzled it’s head onto his palm, and soon it was walking up the stairs to, at first lay next to Adrien’s foot. But the cat must’ve needed warmth, because it walked up and onto Adrien’s lap, settling into the warmth of the boy. Adrien smiled, and found that cats had always found comfort in him and vice versa. He scratched under the cat’s jaw and it started purring, and he felt warm inside. It was just so validating to be accepted by a cat, no matter how many times it happened. 

Adrien felt sluggish and sleepy. 

Maybe he’d put too much beer in his drink.  
“Hey, kitten.”

A voice startled Adrien from his head, and Adrien turned to see none other than Luka.   
He looked nice.

He had a turquoise jagged stone shirt, covered with a black leather jacket. His distressed gray jeans had a chain and he wore his suspenders down and wore it as a stylish belt instead. Luka’s boots were studded, and his earrings were diamond looking ones.

“Hi,” Adrien felt warm, and wanted to take a nap.   
“I see Mandalay found you,” Luka walked down the stairs and sat next to Adrien, and when Mandalay noticed Luka’s presence, she leaped up from Adrien’s lap and jumped to Luka’s instead. She turned so her stomach was up and let Luka rub it, his other hand holding her left paw and rubbing it with his thumb. 

If Adrien transformed into Chat Noir right now, would be get the same treatment Mandalay was getting?

Adrien re-focused himself when Luka asked him a question. “Huh?”

“I said, why aren’t you in there?” Luka motioned towards the party room, and Adrien took a deep breath. He could go inside there, but he needed something to wake him up.

“Mhmmm, buuut I neeeeed sooomethiiing to waaake meee uuuup,” Adrien’s speech was drawled out and sultry. If he wasn’t 2 seconds away from passing out, this moment would be very suggestive. 

“Oh,” Luka turned his body’s attention to Adrien, and then slammed his right hand next to Adrien’s head on the wall of the stairs, Luka straying from his side on the banister and getting very close to Adrien. Mandalay walked up and away from Luka, going upstairs to whichever room she pleased. 

Adrien tried to hide his face, because he’d believed the red look was not a good one for him, and Luka held his hand by the wrist and put it down, like a magnetic force keeping it there, and pointed Adrien’s chin up.

Leaning in, Luka’s pretty lips pressed into Adrien’s, fitting into the open slot perfectly. Adrien kissed back, and Luka pulled away.

“Are you awake now?” Luka smirked and got up.  
“Yes sir,” Adrien looked at the doorway, a portal almost, away from his teenage rebellion. “I wanna dance but I don’t know how to.”

Luka held his chin in thought until he got on one knee, extending his palm out. “Then, may I have this dance?”

Adrien giggled and put his hand into Luka’s awaiting one, and Luka tugged hard, and Adrien fell into him.

They laughed it off and entered the room, and Luka quickly situated them onto the dance floor. The colorful lights from the various light machines set up, the bass of the song deep into his heartbeat, and the lyrics of this song just got Adrien moving. 

Luka was in love.

Adrien moves with charismatic steps, and his hands knew how to cooperate with his body, sending waves of chills down Luka’s body. Adrien was smiling broadly, his head turning when the moment was right, eyes closed as he focused on himself. 

Adrien turned away from Luka and backed up until his back and Luka’s front were flush, and the curve of Adrien’s spine was helping define the figure of this true model. The alcohol must’ve been well into kicking in, as Adrien looked at Luka and winked. 

Luka felt the heat in his body grow, amazing fireworks in his heart, and he knew that this wasn’t platonic. He was sober, thinking, and he wanted to have the best night of his life, right here and right now.

Adrien got a glimpse at what seemed to be Nino glaring daggers at Luka. Nino saw Adrien looking, and came toward their direction.

“What the fuck?”

Adrien was truly confused and he tipped his head to the side, “What?”

“You’re… wow. It’s been a week and you’ve already replaced me.” Nino didn’t sound angry or anything, just a bit disappointed.

“What? Where did you get that from?” Adrien moved to Nino and saw Nino’s phone with an instagram post on it. 

Adrien grabbed the phone and it was a picture of him and Luka on the dock, a few moments after Luka’s breakdown. 

It was on Rose’s page.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

“He was-” 

Nino cut Adrien off with a raise of his hand, and Adrien instinctively ducked, not knowing if he was going to get hit or not. 

Luka came in between them, and with a piercing gaze into Nino’s soul, the latter walked away, exhaling with defeat.

Luka turned Adrien and held his face gently, caressing Adrien’s cheek.

“Are you alright, kitten?” Luka’s other hand snaked around Adrien’s torso, and Adrien leaned in to the touch on his face. Luka did the same, and with their foreheads touching, Adrien felt just love around him. 

Even with meretricious and loud music, the thunder in the sky from fireworks, and the yelling of a few hundred teens, Luka and Adrien could only focus on each other, not even noticing how the DJ noticed them and turned the music into a slow melody. 

There was a gap between them and everyone else, but they were no one to judge.  
If their love story is completed, no one would get in the way. 

On the other hand, Nino walked away with tears of rage in his eyes and a heart shattered inside his ribcage. 

A fashionably dressed man with glasses stood in front of him at the door.

He let go of a purple butterfly that landed on Nino’s glasses, and he spoke.

“Hello, Bubbler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts about this piece and also give me your thoughts on how I could improve! I think I’ll be writing something similar soon so it would be nice to know what you guys want to see :D  
That is all, Rest Easy my lovely readers :) <3


End file.
